Timeline (Godfrey Raphael Universe)
1938 September *September 30 - The Munich Agreement is signed, and the Sudetenland is ceded to Nazi Germany. October *October 1 - Poland annexes Zaolzie. Meanwhile, Adolf Hitler has a nighttime visitor. He is Ludwig Hitler, Adolf's grandson from another universe with the ability to travel through time and space. He tells his grandfather of the consequences of his decisions. *October 2 - Hitler confides the nighttime visit to Albert Speer. He heed Speer's advice to delay the Poland invasion. *October 3 - Hitler announces his unexpected resignation as Fuhrer. Joseph Goebbels becomes Chancellor, while Hermann Goering is elevated to Fuhrer. November *November 2 - Hungary tries to occupy the parts of Czechoslovakia awarded to it by the First Vienna Award, but is repulsed by the Czechoslovak army. The Czechoslovak-Hungarian War breaks out. 1939 March *Mid-March - Chancellor Goebbels and Fuhrer Goering arbitrate a truce between Czechoslovakia and Hungary. Pre-war borders are restored, and the First Vienna Award is nullified. September *September 1 - The League of Nations undergoes a reconstitution. Seeing that Germany is not abiding to the Versailles Treaty, and some of the other big nations are also pushing the rules, the League scraps the Treaty. The Big Six of America, Britain, Soviet Union, Germany, Japan, and Italy begin selling arms to other nations. November *Thanks to the new German equipment acquired from the scrapping of the Versailles Treaty, Polish troops attack Danzig and East Prussia. They quickly occupy the latter, and lay siege to the former. *Danzig asks for help. Chancellor Goebbels invades Poland in reply, but the Wehrmacht ''is met by a fierce Polish Home Army resistance. *The Koenigsberg-SS breaks out of its city and beats back the Poles. It retakes a chunk of territory corresponding to the Kaliningrad Oblast in our timeline. May *May 10 - Winston Churchill replaces Neville Chamberlain. September *September 27 - The Tripartite Pact is signed, bringing Germany, Italy, and Japan together. 1940 *Finland retakes Karelia. 1941 December *December 7 - The Rajah Sulayman Shipyards in Cavite launches the hull of the CPS (Commonwealth of the Philippines Ship) ''Luzon, the first aircraft carrier constructed in the Philippines. It was designed by American, Japanese, and Filipino engineers. *December 8 - By Imperial Decree, the Japanese South Pacific Mandate becomes the Saipan Prefecture. 1942 June *June 4 - Reinhard Heydrich dies from wounds sustained during an assassination attempt on him while he toured the Sudetenland. Czechoslovakia declares war and uses blitzkrieg tactics taught to them by the Wehrmacht to rapidly occupy the Sudetenland. Germany counters with a blitz of its own. The German-Czechoslovak War begins. 1943 July *July 24 - Anti-Fascist riots break out in Southern Italy. Rome and Naples burn, while Sicily considers secession. 1944 February *February 2 - The Lithuanian Army sends its troops to fight with the Koenigsberg-SS. Admiral Doenitz sends the battleship Bismarck to help break the siege on Danzig. 1945 January *January 30 - Polish torpedo boats sink the Wilhelm Gustloff. It is the deadliest sinking of maritime history. February *February 3 - Anti-American terrorists bomb Manila. April *April 12 - Franklin D. Roosevelt of the United States dies. Harry Truman succeeds him. *April 27 - While heading for a vacation in Switzerland, Benito Mussolini is stopped by Italian communists and shot dead. His mistress and many other Fascists are executed too. *April 30 - Fuhrer Hermann Goering suffers a heart attack and dies. Goebbels succeeds him, while Admiral Doenitz becomes Chancellor. May *May 2 - Joseph Goebbels and Wladyslaw Sikorski agree to end the Polish-German War. Pre-war borders restored, except for the southern part of East Prussia. *May 9 - Goebbels signs a truce with Edvard Benes and returns the Sudetenland to Czechoslovakia. August *August 6 - Manchukuo announces its leaving the Greater East Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere. It then pledges allegiance to Chiang Kai-Shek and the Republic of China, who calls the land the Republic of China in Manchukuo. September *September 8 - Korea declares itself independent of Japan. Dispute between the Democrats and Communists over who controls the new government begins. *Konstantin Volkov, Vice Consul of the Soviet Union to Turkey, goes to the British Consulate General and announces his intention to defect. After stating his demands, he planned to return to the Soviet Consulate. However, he meets a stranger (Konstantin Konstantinovich Volkov, his grandson and another multiverse traveller) who asks him to eat with him in a restaurant. He is therefore spared from execution, and when he tells the UK of the identities of deep Soviet spies in Britain and Turkey, a massive shakeup is initiated. Kim Philby, his identity compromised by Volkov, leaves for Moscow. He also reveals Soviet plans to erect Communist governments in Eastern Europe. Stalin accelerates the plan, but succeed only in Poland and Czechoslovakia. October *October 24 - The League of Nations ratifies the League of Nations Charter, and begins life anew with 51 members. It adopts a new flag and seal, which both look like the UN flag and seal in OTL. 1946 July *July 4 - The Philippines becomes independent of the United States. 1947 June *June 14 - The United States Air Force discovers evidence of life from other planets in Roswell. To cover up the fact, they deliberately destroy a weather balloon at the site. 1949 October *October 1 - Mao Zedong declares the People's Republic of China. Chiang Kai-Shek and two million Nationalist Chinese escape to Manchukuo and continue the Republic of China there. *October 25 - PRC and ROC fleets meet and engage each other in the Battle of Guningtou. Meanwhile, ROC landing ships deploy troops to Formosa. December *ROC troops take Taipei. Chiang Kai-Shek declares Formosa the Republic of China in Taiwan. 1950 March *March 5 - PRC forces attempt to land at Hainan. Most are killed by a stiff ROC defense, but some survive to fight inland. April *April 10 - Mao reinforces the PRC force in Hainan. *April 20 - ROC forces counterattack. *April 23 - Haikou falls to the Communists. However, ROC troops return in the night and retake the town. *April 25 - At great personal risk, Chiang Kai-Shek tours Hainan. He then declares it the Republic of China in Hainan. May *May 25 - ROC forces successfully defend the Wanshan Archipelago from a ROC gunboat who defected to the PRC. June *June 25 - The Korean People's Army crosses the 38th parallel dividing democratic South and Communist North. The Korean War begins. The League of Nations immediately condemns the attack. 1953 July *July 27 - Korean Armistice Agreement signed. *July 31 - Even under the heavy eye of LN forces, the Republic of Korea Army crosses the 38th parallel and takes Pyongyang. The Korean Worker's Party escapes to Vladivostok and forms a government-in-exile. 1956 May *May 11 - Admiral Tomas Cloma, along with his brother and 40 men, settle the Spratly Islands and call it Freedomland. 1957 March *March 17 - The pilot of Ramon Magsaysay's plane narrowly misses Mount Manunggal in Cebu. He and the other passengers of the flight were unaware of how close they came to death. *March 20 - Magsaysay orders the newly created Committee of the Constitution to draft a new constitution that would federalize the Philippines. A 1961 deadline is set. 1961 January *January 17 - Patrice Lumumba is spirited out of his prison in Elizabethville by Katangan multiverse travellers. He teams up with Moishe Tshombe, and Under their leadership, Katanga gains independence from the Belgian Congo. April *April 17 - A group of Cuban exiles successfully infiltrates Fidel Castro's headquarters during the Bay of Pigs invasion and severely wounds the Cuban leader. Castro falls into a coma, and Raul leads the country for the meantime. September *September 18 - LN Secretary-General Dag Hammarskjold survives a Congolese attempt to bomb his plane. His grandnephew Bernard (a multiverse traveller) stops the Congolese assassin known only as the Joker and kills him. Bernard hands Dag the Joker's playing card, the assassin's trademark. The LN presence in Belgian Congo increases. November *November 14 - Diosdado Macapagal defeats Carlos P. Garcia in the first-ever elections in the Federal Republic of the Philippines. 1962 May *Soviet missile experts accompany an agricultural delegation and gain an audience with Raul Castro. He refuses to allow the Soviets to station missiles in his country, and inadvertently averts the Cuban Missile Crisis before it even began. September *September 12 - The Sultan of Sulu cedes Sabah to the Philippines. Diosdado Macapagal immediately makes it the 83rd province of the Federal Republic. The Federation of Malaya responds angrily, but is unable to confront directly as the Konfrontasi with Indonesia is still ongoing. 1963 November *November 2 - A Vietnamese multiverse traveller kills Nguyen Van Nhung, aide-de-camp of General Duong Van Minh of the Army of the Republic of Vietnam, stopping a CIA-assisted coup against Ngo Dinh Diem. He turned out to be what South Vietnam needed to survive the Vietname War. *November 22 - Lee Harvey Oswald's rifle misfires on the third shot. and he escapes the Texas School Book Depository without anyone knowing his involvement in the assassination attempt. John F. Kennedy survives his wounds, and manages to smile weakly at the cameras after coming out of operation. *November 22 - In Cuba, Fidel Castro wakes up from his coma. Raul peacefully hands control back to his brother. 1965 November *November 25 - Joseph-Desire Mobutu seizes power in Congo and immediately declares war on Katanga. 1966 January *January 5 - An unknown man replaces the surgeon responsible for Sergei Korolev's operation. No complications occur, and Korolev quickly recovers. In the meantime, the doctor who operated on him shows him the problems of his N-1 rocket. Korolev is discharged, not thoroughly convinced of the doctor's argument, but nevertheless proposes a new rocket, the N-2, a more powerful version of the venerable R-7 rocket family. 1968 January *January 31 - An intense American bombing campaign severs important communications links between North Vietnam and the Viet Cong. The Tet Offensive stalls because of this. In Hue, disorganized VC attackers are brutally put down by ARVN forces. The offensive's failure dismays the North Vietnamese leadership. March *March 15 - In retaliation of the Tet attacks, American and South Vietnamese forces cross the 17th parallel and occupy large swaths of North Vietnamese territory. Only Hanoi and the surrounding countryside remain under Communist control. B-52s bomb the "Hanoi Perimeter." *March 27 - Yuri Gagarin spots a Sukhoi jet about to exceed the sound barrier and turns his MiG away. He survives what would have been a horrible crash. April *April 4 - Someone pushes Martin Luther King, Jr. down on the second-floor balcony of the Lorraine Motel, and James Earl Ray's bullet misses the civil rights figure. King calls for restraint among the African-American populace regarding the assassination attempt, but, for the first time in history, blacks lynch whites. In Washington. D.C., two men suspected of being highranking members of the Ku Klux Klan are beaten up and left for dead by black lynchers. June *June 5 - Sirhan Sirhan's gun jams. He is beaten up by an angry mob and arrested while others carry Robert F. Kennedy away from him. 1969 August *August 1 - The Soviets launch Luna 25, the first manned Soviet mission to the moon. Aleksey Leonov is chosen as the first cosmonaut on the moon. *August 4 - Luna 25 lands on the Moon, and Leonov plants the Soviet flag on the Sea of Tranquility, just beside Apollo 11's landing place. The first Russian words on the Moon are, "It's a shame that we weren't able to beat the Americans." 1971 August *August 21 - Tipped off by an unknown informant, the Philippine military foils the Plaza Miranda plot and arrests members of the banned Communist Party of the Philippines. President Ferdinand Marcos uses the plot to declare martial law. September *September 1 - Australian, New Zealander, and Philippine forces assist the Americans and South Vietnamese, but the stalemate in the Hanoi Perimeter remains unbroken. October *October 19 - The People's Volunteer Army of the People's Republic of China enters North Vietnam and helps the NVA break the Hanoi Perimeter stalemate. Allied forces beat a hasty retreat to the 17th parallel. 1973 July *July 13 - Mohammed Daoud Khan overthrows his cousin King Mohammed Zahir Shah and declares himself President of Afghanistan. 1975 April *April 5 - Yen Chia-Kan joins the three Republics of China into the Unified Republic of China. Its territory corresponds to Manchukuo, Taiwan, Hainan, and the Wanshan Archipelago. *April 17 - The Khmer Rouge occupies Phnom Penh. Thailand and South Vietnam immediately declare war on the new regime and invade it. *April 30 - The Vietnam Armistice Agreement is signed. North and South Vietnam would coexist as two independent states. December *December 2 - South Vietnam declares war on the North Vietnam-assisted Pathet Lao. A rapid blitz to Vientaine helps the South keep King Sisavang Vatthana in pwoer. 1976 April *April 2 - Just after King Sihanouk resigned as head of state, a combined Thai-South Vietnamese task force invaded Phnom Penh and captured it. He is immediately reinstated as monarch. 1978 April *April 28 - Mohammed Daoud Khan is assassinated during the People's Democratic Party of Afghanistan coup. Afghanistan becomes Communist and begins friendly relations with the Soviet Union. May *May 13 - King Savang dies of an apparent heart attack. Under heavy South Vietnamese and Laotian guard, Crown Prince Vong Savang is crowned King. 1979 January *January 8 - South Vietnamese forces capture Pol Pot. He is put under arrest for crimes against humanity. At the same time, in Laos, the ARVN eradicates the Pathet Lao. December *December 27 - The Soviet Union invades Afghanistan. The CIA immediately sends support to the mujahideen. 1981 May *May 13 - Mehmet Ali Agca reveals a connection to both the Bulgarian and Soviet KGB about the assasination attempt on Pope John Paul II. A Colonel Boris Strokov of the Bulgarian KGB is later found dead in Rome, and polonium-210 was found in his stomach. 1983 August *August 21 - An unknown man pushes Benigno Aquino, Jr. down as he walks down the airstairs. The guard tasked to watching our for the Filipino senator is discovered pointing his firearm at Aquino and is quickly arrested. Meanwhile, Aquino is spirited to an undisclosed location. 1986 February *February 8 - The Philippines hokds snap elections. Ferdinand Marcos and Ninoy Aquino are the candidates for the presidency. *February 25 - Both Marcos and Aquino are sworn in as President. In the evening, Marcos flees to Hawaii, leaving Ninoy as the only legal president. April *April 15 - US warplanes bomb terrorist training camps in Libya. Muammar al-Gaddafi protests the bombings. 1989 February *February 15 - The Soivet Union withdraws its last troops in Afghanistan, leaving Mohammed Najibullah in command of a doomed-to-fail state. He is forced to promise democratic reforms before the League of Nations deploys a peacekeeping force and hands over economic help. Category:Timelines